O grande genio dos Hyuugas
by Dracones Dulcia
Summary: A vida de Neji, contada pelo proprio  para os amigos numa quarta a noite


Espero que gostem

-"blábláblá"- Fala

-(blábláblá)- Eu me intrometendo

**OoOoO **

O grande gênio dos Hyuuga

Oneshort

_Neji Pov's_

Como tudo pode dar errado... primeiro eu sou convocado para uma missão com a minha antiga parceira de time... Tenten... Eu devo admitir ela está bem bonita. Por Kami – sama no que eu estou pensando Tenten é só uma amiga e nada mais...

Segundo...porque a nossa missão é exterminar um assassino... que legal u.ú, e ainda tivemos que recuperar um estúpido pergaminho, tem coisa melhor?

Terceiro... porque quando nos estavamos fazendo o acampamento o desgraçado do Hymura – esse é o nome do desgraçado, que nos atacou e era o cara que nos estavamos procurando – nos atacou e acabou queimando a barraca da Tenten... Ela ficou com tanta raiva e matou ele com uma única kunai que ela lançou... deu-me até medo... mais como eu sou o Hyuuga Neji o "_Gênio dos_ _Hyuuga_", eu me mantive sério e sem nenhuma expressão, fui até o corpo do morto, pequei o pergaminho e depois eu o queimei para que ninguém o ache o.

Estávamos a 2 semanas de Konoha e não conseguiríamos voltar em menos de 10 dias para casa.

"Tenten vamos andando" Comecei a correr entre as árvores.

"Neji espere" ela saiu atras de mim, eu estava como Byakugan ativo e pude reparar que ela estava com uma blusa branca regata, debaixo a blusa dela (a roupa deles é a do Shippunden) que realçava os seus seios ...

Neji no que você está pensando? O.o A Tenten é nada mais que uma amiga... apenas uma amiga... Ela deve ter namorado, um dia vai casar, ter filhos e você também... Mas eu não quero que nenhum homem toque nela, apenas eu...

De novo com esses pensamentos... Faz o que 3 meses desde que eu comecei a pensar na Tenten de outra forma, e a Hinata minha querida prima que está namorando o sucessor da Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, isso mesmo a Hinata perdeu a vergonha e se declarou para ele, e a maior surpresa é que o tapado do Naruto, também estava apaixonado por ela... Bem mais voltando ao eu estava, todos a minha volta perceberam que eu estou apaixonado pela Tenten, menos a própria. Para a minha salvação.

"Neji aonde eu vou dormir?" Como ela consegue ter uma voz tão sexy, capaz de me deixar louco... se eu tiver que passar mais um dia do lado dela eu não vou ser responsável pelos meus atos.

"Neji... você está bem?" ela está passando a mão na frente do meu rosto, eu tenho que sair dos meus pensamentos..

"Uhum" virei à cara pois o rosto dela estava quase colado no meu, e sem contar que eu estava totalmente corado.

"Então Neji aonde eu vou dormir?" nossa a resposta está difícil, já sei comigo...

"Dorme na minha barraca comigo ou você dorme aqui fora num saco de dormir" ela negou com a cabeça para a Segunda opção, então ela vai dormir comigo, acho melhor eu tomar um chá para a noite não ter nenhum imprevisto e me manter calminho.

"Eu vou dormir na mesma barraca que você, mais com outro cobertor. Ouviu Hyuuga Neji." Ela colocou a mão na cintura que a fez ficar mais sexy.

"O.k. u.u" fiz uma pausa e vi que ela estava mexendo na mochila dela, quando eu a vi estava com uma camisola branca de renda na mão, ela se dirigia para a barraca armada enquanto eu ficava olhando o fogo, juro uma parte de mim quis ativar o Byakugan para ver ela com aquela camisola.

"Posso ir dormir agora?" perguntei para ela com a voz fria de sempre.

"Pode, eu já terminei de me trocar" ela saiu da barraca para pegar a mochila e eu sem querer, está bem foi de propósito u.u, eu olhei para a bunda dela e vi que era muito bonita, e reparei que ela estava de fio dental, como eu consegui ver? Simples a camisola era quase transparente e a calcinha dela era preta.

Pensei comigo, vou fazer o mesmo jogo dela, entrei na barraca e tirei a roupa ficando só de cueca.

"Tenten você vem dormir?" perguntei como se aquela situação fosse comum.

"O.O H..ai" ela me viu de cueca e corou, eu me senti ótimo.

Deitei do lado esquerdo e ela do lado direito cada um com seu cobertor ela dormiu logo em seguida eu fiquei olhando ela até que o meu sono chegar, quando o meu sono chegou, eu virei e dormi.

"Tenten... não por favor..." eu estava tendo um pesadelo, estava numa sala escura e debaixo do único feche de luz estava Tenten com aquela camisola branca, quando eu me aproximo uma dúzia de kunais a tinge e eu sai correndo para salva – lá, porem já é tarde e ela havia morrido "Tenten ... não morra por favor... eu" fui acordado pela Tenten com uma cara de preocupação.

"Neji, eu estou bem, calma" ela passou a mão no meu rosto suado e sussurrou no meu ouvido "Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado, é uma promessa" olhei fundo naqueles olhos de chocolates, observei cada parte de seu rosto. Meus olhos param bem em sua boca, como eu queria poder ter aqueles lábios para mim, poder toca - los, beija – los...

Há 3 meses eu sonhava que a beijava, que a possuía, e que me casaria com ela, mais infelizmente são apenas sonhos, como eu queria sonhar agora com um sonho bom a onde eu e a minha querida Tenten (Neji você está me assustando -.-') estamos felizes.

"Vá dormir" me virei do lado oposto do dela e fiquei em silencio, quando eu volto para ver, ela está virada na direção contraria a minha, coloco a minha mão na cintura delicada dela e a puxo para perto de mim.

"Neji o que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

"Estou me assegurando que o meu sonho não se torne realidade" comecei a sentir o cheiro do shampoo dela entrando em minhas narinas.

O cheiro era de erva – doce, o favorito de Tenten... como eu sei? Simples em uma de nossas missões quando ainda ermos um time, ela me contou que adora o cheiro de erva – doce.

Não me segurei e desmanchei os coques da Tenten, vi que o cabelo dela ai até os ombros e eram ondulados, lindos na minha opinião.

"Porque fez isso?" Ela perguntou sonolenta.

"Porque eu quis" Respondi como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo, nos dois dormindo na mesma barraca, e eu com a mão na cintura dela.

"Obrigado" O.o ela havia me agradecido por ter desmanchado o penteado dela? Todas as vezes que eu pedi para ela soltar os cabelos, ela me dizia que não, pois ele era armado.

"Por quê? O.o" Ela se virou no mesmo instante para mim e olhou nos meus olhos, nos estavamos tão perto, dava para ouvir o meu próprio coração batendo disparado.

"Por Ter soltado o meu cabelo, é muito ruim dormir com ele preso u.u" droga eu pensei que ela fosse fazer algum inesperado, como me beijar...

"Não foi nada" respondi cordialmente e puxei-a para mais perto de mim.

"Neji, para" Ela alterou a voz... isso vai ficar interessante.

"Não" eu falei no mesmo tom que ela.

"Por favor me solta, Neji" ela continuou com a voz alterada e corada ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei bem nos olhos dela, ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo até que aproximei meu rosto do dela. Finalmente o meu sonho havia se tornado realidade, eu estava beijando ela, e ela me correspondia isso foi o melhor... Significa que ela também me ama.

Separamos-nos, por causa da falta de ar, ela estava corada, e eu com um sorriso malicioso na cara. Ela percebeu e corou mais, eu não pude deixar de perceber que ela ficava linda corada, que ela era maravilhosa, tanto de corpo como de alma.

Sempre disposta a ajudar, a se sacrificar pelos outros, até mesmo quem ela não conhece. Eu me decidi é com ela que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, Ter filhos com ela. Sim é ela, a pessoa que eu quero para ficar comigo para sempre.

"Neji... eu te amo" ela me ama, eu estou tão feliz por dentro tudo com que eu sonhei pode se tornar realidade finalmente.

"Eu também" ela soltou um sorriso quando eu disse essas palavras.

Não me agüentei e a beijei novamente, mas dessa vez a minha mão foi para debaixo da camisola dela, apertei a coxa dela e senti que todo aqueles dias em que eu e ela treinamos valeram à pena, me levantei e fiquei em cima dela, as pernas dela estavam entre as minhas. Explorei cada canto daquela boca, que tinha gosto de canela, o meu favorito.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam nas coxas dela, mais ela foram subindo a camisola eu pude ver que era verdade, ela estava com fio dental preto. A cada toque meu ela arranhava as minhas costa aquilo estava ficando muito bom, tirei toda a camisola dela e percebi que ela estava sem o sutiã, ela corou pois eu olhava para os seios dela com desejo.

"Neji o que..." ela não consegui terminar a frase pois os dedos dele tocaram seus lábios.

"shiiiiiiiii" olhei de novo naqueles olhos de chocolates "seu corpo é mais bonito do que eu pensava" ela corou mais com o meu comentário. Eu já disse o quanto eu adoro quando ela cora?

Beijei o pescoço dela, ela soltava pequenos gemidos, que me excitavam cada vez mais, desci até seus seios, enquanto eu dava atenção a uma com a língua cuidava do outro com a mão. Ela estava com a mão no meu cabelo, e a cada toque da minha boca com a pele dela ela, apertava o meu cabelo, que dava mais excitação.

Beijava sua barriga, quando cheguei ao umbigo fiquei lambendo ele por algum tempo. Ela se contorcia de prazer a cada toque meu. Eu não conseguia me agüentar mais, fui puxando sua calcinha com cuidado e quando eu a tirei, comecei a chupa – lá, ela já tinha perdido a razão, nos primeiros toque da minha boca com sua intimidade.

Ela estava se contorcendo de prazer e toda vez em que eu a olhava estava totalmente corada. Isso me deixava com mais vontade de tela para mim.

Parei de chupar a intimidade dela e beijei seu pescoço, e num movimento rápido dela, ela ficou por cima. Enquanto me beijava ela arranhava o meu peito. Devo dizer que toda vez em que eu me reunia com os outros – Naruto, Sasuke que tinha voltado para Konoha depois de matar o irmão, Kiba e Shikamaru – e eles contavam sobre suas relações sexuais enquanto eu ficava ouvindo. Aquilo que eles me disseram que era bom, devo admitir, é bem melhor do que eu pensava.

Senti-a acariciando o meu membro excitado, como ela gosta de me provocar... e devo admitir sempre caio nas armadilhas dela, na ultima missão em que fizemos juntos, ela não usou a roupa que sempre usa, ela usou um shorts curto, uma camisa regata, de acordo com ela a roupa antiga dela estava lavando... sei bem ¬¬'. Naquele dia eu espiei ela tomar banho. E juro que por deus nunca imaginei que o corpo dela fosse assim tão bom.

Ela agora tirava a minha cueca, e beijava, lambia ou mordiscava meu membro, e como aquilo era bom.

"Mais... por favor" eu não sou de pedir por favor, mais isso já estava me deixando louco, ela vendo a minha situação me excitou mais e mais. Ela estava gostando da situação. Porque ela estava com o controle da situação. Como ela me usava, como ela me excitava me dava mais vontade de tela para mim.

Então foi exatamente o que eu fiz, troquei de posição com ela e penetrei. Fui devagar, mais de acordo com os nossos movimentos eu ia mais rápido.

"Neji... mais por favor" ela suplicou e eu como um bom garoto, fiz o que ela me pediu, apresei o meu ritmo, e segurando a bunda dela para acompanhar o meu. Ficamos assim por muito tempo até que nos dois chegamos ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Cai deitado e puxei-a comigo, ela deito a cabeça no meu peito.

Fiquei brincando com os cabelos dela, enquanto ela fazia círculos com os dedos no meu peito. Ficamos assim por mais de 30 minutos.

"Neji..." ela olhou para mim, querendo saber se eu estava dormindo.

"Hum" eu estava com os olhos fechados mais ainda estava acordado.

"Você me ama mesmo?" Eu abri os olhos assustado com a pergunta dela, será que ela achava que eu era um aproveitador? Eu não sou desses tipo de homens não mesmo.

"Sim, por quê?" ela me deu um selinho, e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no meu peito.

"Por nada" Ela respondeu, mais eu sei o que ela pensou ¬¬'

"Eu não sou do tipo que se aproveita e depois some Tenten" ela olhou para mim, e eu continuei a mexer com o cabelo dela.

"Eu sei" Ela falou tão tranqüila, nem parecia a Tenten que eu conheço há tanto tempo.

"Então porque você estava tão alterada quando perguntou se eu te amo?" Xeque – mate, agora você vai Ter que me falar o que você pensou.

"Não sei, talvez porque eu pensei, que eu seria mais uma na sua vida" Como ela pensou isso de mim, ela é única ela nunca será mais uma.

"Tenten ..." Olhei bem nos olhos dela " você é única, ninguém nunca poderia substituir você na minha vida" os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas com o que eu tinha acabado de falar. Então eu tomei os lábios dela para mim.

Dormimos meia hora depois, quando eu a acordei estava linda, enrolada no mesmo cobertor em que eu estava coberto. Levantei um pouco o cobertor e ela estava totalmente nua. Levantei-me sem acorda – lá tomei banho num riacho que havia lá perto, quando voltei para o acampamento ela ainda estava dormindo feito um anjo. Comecei a fazer o nosso café e quando eu estava terminando ela acordou.

"Neji vamos demorar mais para chegar a Konoha" ela havia vestido a camisola.

"Tudo bem" ela chegou mais perto e me beijou

"Vou tomar banho" fiz um gesto positivo com a cabeça e comecei a desmanchar a barraca, quando ela voltou nos tomamos café juntos.

Andamos mais rápido por causa do tempo perdido para a nossa sorte é que chegamos a Konoha em 8 dias, levamos o pergaminho para a Hokage e recebemos o nosso pagamento.

Quando estavamos saindo do prédio, passei por uma loja de alianças e comprei 2 uma para mim e outra para ela. Não sabia como eu ia chamar a Tenten para sair para fazer o pedido formal do nosso namoro. Com medo, resolvi falar com o meu tio u.u, já que meu pai morreu T.T

Cheguei ao clã e fui tomar um banho, quando eu fui desmanchar a minha mochila, encontrei um bilhete da Tenten. Dizia o seguinte:

"_Neji te espero hoje no festival, na frente _

_da barraca de tiro ao alvo. _

_As 20:00. _

_Com amor,_

_Tenten."_

Olhei no relógio eram exatamente 19:55, eu nunca ai conseguir chegar assim na hora sem me atrasar pelo menos uns 5 minutos. Me arrumei e sai.

Cheguei à barraca exatamente 20:01.

"Ela vai me matar, kuso, kuso e kuso" falei baixo e comecei a fitar o chão, quando eu dou por mim sinto alguém na minha frente e quando eu vejo, estava lá a Tenten com um kimono verde claro, que combinava muito bem com ela.

E eu estava com um quimano azul claro, ficamos lá andando e brincamos muito ganhei um ursinho para ela, e ela na barraca de tiro ao alvo ganhou um sapo de pelúcia.

Quando estava no fim do festival, fomos comer, encontramos Hinata e Naruto se agarrando no meio do caminho, eu ia bater no idiota do Uzumaki, quanto Tenten me falou que aquilo era o que a Hinata sempre sonhou e que deviamos deixa – los se agarrarem em paz.

Também encontramos, Ino e Kiba, Temari e Shikamaru, Sasuke e Sakura. Quando chegamos comemos Lamen, e quando eu estava levando ela para a casa dela parei bem na frente dela.

"Tenten quer namorar comigo?" Juro me senti corando, mais não virei o resto encarava ela que também estava corada.

"Sim, Neji eu quero" ela me abraçou e eu a beijei, tirei de dentro do meu kimono as alianças que eu tinha comprado e coloquei no dedo dela e outra no meu. "Neji não precisava disso"

"Claro que precisava, para que ninguém chegue perto da minha namorada" sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela me convidou para entrar e eu aceitei, percebi que ela morava sozinha e que a decoração era tipo a dos Hyuuga, tudo muito tradicional. Ela serviu chá e perguntou se eu queria algo a mais. Eu disse que não.

Olhei mais pela casa e percebi que era de dois andares e que no primeiro havia varias fotos, deles e do time do Gai – sensei, a foto que mais me chamou atenção foi uma de nos dois no ultimo festival ela estava com um kimono rosa claro e eu com um kimono cinza.

Ela estava linda como todos os dias, ela chegou à sala e tirou a mesa eu a ajudei e senti novamente o cheiro de erva – doce do cabelo dela. Vi que a casa era toda organizada e sem nenhuma bagunça.

Diferente da minha que se não fosse os empregados dos Hyuuga a minha casa seria o maior bagunça. Fui até o banheiro, que por um acaso era no segundo andar e tinha pelo menos 4 portas, 3 sendo quartos e uma o banheiro. Abri a primeira e vi que era uma sala de armas, eu sabia que Tenten era conhecida como kunoshi das armas, mais uma sala com varias... isso eu não imaginava, a segunda era um escritório, com várias coisas. Fui até a terceira e descobri que era o quarto dela.

Ele era roxo claro, com uma cama de casal 2 puf's num canto azul e roxo, um armário na cor branco. E do lado da cama 2 criados mudos. Em ambos 1 abajur azul. Mexi em uma cômoda que havia lá a primeira gaveta era só de lingerie, corei no mesmo instante em que vi as calcinhas e os sutiãs dela. Mais de todas aquelas lingeries a que mais me chamou a atenção foi um conjunto vermelho de renda, muito bonito. Comecei a imaginar ela com essa lingerie e corei levemente, fechei a gaveta e abri a debaixo, encontrei um diário, eu o abri e comecei a ler ele.

"_24 – 01 – 2007 _

_Hoje fizemos uma missão, eu e o Lee. E imagina o que ele me disse isso mesmo, a mesma ladainha de sempre... Tenten você tem que contar para o Neji que o ama, se não o fogo da juventude vai se apagar... Sabe o que eu respondi? _

_Mandei-o tomar no cu com aquela porra de fogo da juventude Ò.Ó ... que merda ele sempre fala isso para mim. Porque ele não vai atormentar o Neji, Naruto ou o Gai – sensei com essa merda..._

_Um dia talvez eu conte pro Neji que eu o amo. _

_Beijos_

_Tenten"_

"Só ela mesmo para mandar o Lee tomar no cu..." continuei folheando o diário.

" _01 – 02 – 2007_

_Hoje é o aniversario do Lee e ele deu uma festa, muito chata diga – se de passagem. Tomei coragem e chamei o Neji para dançar e ele me disse não T.T, ele disse que não sabia dançar eu falei que era fácil mais ele ainda disse não. _

_Fazer o que nada na vida é perfeito. _

_Beijos _

_Tenten _

_P.S.: Um dia eu vou dançar com Hyuuga Neji, pode apostar que sim n.n"_

"Eu não sabia que significava tanto para ela dançar aquele dia" me senti mal por Ter negado aquela dança "afinal eu sei dançar eu só não queria me expor" voltei a folhear o diário dela.

"_31 - 04 – 2007_

_Perdi minha virgindade, isso mesmo não sou mais virgem e não dava mais para ser virgem com 20 anos e sem contar que eu vou fazer 21, daqui a 5 meses. _

_Bem foi com o Kankuro, está bem eu sei ele é um galinha, mais fazer o que a lábia dele é boa. Eu estava numa missão em Suna sozinha, minha missão era levar um pergaminho para o Kazekage, mais ele falou para eu dormir lá e o Kankuro me chamou para conhecer um bar muito bom lá e eu aceitei. _

_Bebi apenas 1 copo de tequila e o Kankuro 1 de vodka, ele e eu dançamos, e do nada ele me beijou eu correspondi, fomos para a casa dele e ele me levou para o quarto dele, ele foi legal e super carinhoso comigo... _

_De manhã ele levou café na cama para mim, e quem diria o galinha do Kankuro até que é romântico ..._

_Beijos_

_Tenten" _

"O.O ...O que a Tenten perdeu a virgindade com o Kankuro???" eu estava abismado com o que eu tinha acabado de ler "Ela só podia estar bêbada, mais ela disse que ele foi romântico, e só pode Ter sido por boa vontade.." Voltei a folhear, para saber o que ela fala sobre mim.

"_23 – 05 –2007 _

_O Neji nem ligou para mim hoje, o chamei para almoçar comigo, e ele não quis..._

_Fazer o que.. _

_Beijos _

_Tenten"_

Continuei folheando o diário dela e decidi olhar o dia em que fomos para a missão.

" _29 – 10 – 2007 _

_Droga estou sem barraca sabe por quê? _

_Porque a droga do assassino que eu e o Neji estamos atras, nos achou e destruiu a minha barraca e porque não destruiu a do Neji, assim ele não teria que dormir ao relento._

_Acabei de perguntar para o Neji, se eu teria que dormir aqui fora e ele disse que eu posso dormir na mesma barraca que ele... Meu deus, o que eu repondo.. acabei de responder que sim, mais cada um com seu cobertor. _

_Bem agora eu tenho que me trocar para poder ir dormir._

_Beijos_

_Tenten" _

"Vou ler a página seguinte" virei à página a página e lá estava um desenho com o meu nome e o dela dentro de um coração.

"_30 – 10 – 2007_

_Eu e o Neji transamos ..._

_Isso mesmo fizemos sexo, quando eu me troquei ontem coloquei a minha camisola habitou, ele se trocou – na verdade ele tirou a roupa e ficou de cueca -, durante a noite ele começou a Ter um pesadelo, nele eu estava morrendo, ai eu acordei ele, e depois eu fui voltar a dormir ele passou a mão na minha cintura e disse que ia se certificar que o sonho dele não fosse se tornar realidade. _

_A cada hora ele me puxava para mais perto dele. Até que uma hora ele me beijou, eu correspondi no ato, eu o amo desde a Academia, e nunca pensei que isso fosse se tornar realidade, mais se tornou._

_Ele tirou a minha camisola e eu estava sem sutiã, então ele disse que o meu corpo era o mais bonito que ele já tinha visto. _

_Ele beijou cada parte do meu corpo e eu adorei aquilo, ele tirou a minha calcinha e começou a me chupar, eu me contorci de prazer. Troquei de posição e fiz o mesmo com ele. _

_Foi totalmente maravilhoso, espero que isso se repita logo._

_Beijos _

_Tenten"_

"Uhum..." desci as escada e vi-a lavando a louça, cheguei por traz dela e pequei a cintura dela e beijei o seu pescoço.

"Vamos aproveitar a noite?" falei como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ela simplesmente me levou até a mesa da cozinha, se sentou-se à mesa e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, eu coloquei a mão por baixo do kimono dela e fui tirando lhe à calcinha.

Eu estava gostando da sensação dela passar a mão no meu peito, por dentro do meu kimono, e de passar a mão na intimidade dela.

Tirei o kimono dela e ela o meu, vi que como da nossa primeira vez ela estava sem sutiã, ela corou quando viu que eu admirava.

"Já te disseque esse é o corpo mais bonito que eu já vi?" sussurrei no ouvido dela com da primeira vez que fizemos amor.

"Já" ela respondeu e me beijo e correspondi.

Ela tirou a minha cueca e peguei a no colo e levei ela para o seu quarto, a onde passamos uma noite maravilhosa de amor.

E owairi

_Neji Pov's_

Neji terminou de narrar os acontecimentos aos seus amigos – Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke -, pois era quarta à noite, e eles sempre se encontravam para contar as novidades ( ou seja fofocar XD ).

"Caraca Neji, você teve dias muito agitados" Comentou Kiba tomando um gole do sakê.

"Coloque agitado nisso" Falou Shikamaru que ficou atento a toda a narrativa (quem diria ele não dormiu XD)

"Quem diria Neji? Sento afobado desse jeito" Flou Sasuke, logo após de beber um gole de Vodka.

"A Família Hyuuga guarda muito segredos" comentou Naruto com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Naruto?" Perguntou Neji intrigado.

"A Hinata é a chefe do Clã e sabe bastante coisas sobre os segredos do clã..." ele fez uma pausa e viu que todos estava atendo ao que ele dizia " e você é o grande gênio, isso quer dizer vocês sabem muitos segredos XD" Ele soltou um sorrisinho malicioso e todos continuaram a conversa.

_**Owari **_


End file.
